In the past there has been a problem in the jewelry art of providing a proper, easily workable solder for repair of gold jewelry. The matching of 14 karat jewelry has been difficult to achieve by goldsmiths in a convenient, easily workable solder.
Such a solder for jewelry repair must meet the criteria of ease in application complete with workability and efficiency in the soldering operation. Gold solders in the past have conventionally been in sheet form requiring cut-off to small pieces, adding a liquid flux and soldering. This is a time consuming and inefficient operation. While various solders have been employed these criteria, with the important aspect of matching the color of 14 karat gold, have represented an area where such an easily applies solder has been a problem to obtain.